The best story never told
by EmilyAnn.93
Summary: They always say live for today , because there may not be a tommorow. And their certainly isn't a second life, or a second chance.The JB's, the story before their fame, and the lives before the lives we know today. JoexOC , NickxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The music pumped loudly through the house, making every motion seem like an ocean of noise. The bass kept beating louder and louder with each passing second, thumping against the walls, against the china dishes, against the teenagers dancing on the floor. Above all the haze, and the smell of dope, in the corner of the room , two teenagers walked in. One looking particularly comfortable in her surroundings, like she had just gotten home from a long hard day. The other, who looked rather uncomfortable to be in such a posistion as to actually be stooping down to his friends level, and coming to one of these parties, the one's she raved on about, and the one's she could never actually remember the full story to. Her blonde hair skimmed his jaw bone, as she turned quickly to scream to him over the music. The song changed quickly, and it started to get warm suddenly in the small cramped condo. Apparently, it had been rented out by Blair's "close" friend, April. br

br

"Come on , if you want to create a name for yourself, let's dance." she winked at him. He sighed, she had known he did not want to come here, neither did he want to dance, or 'create a name' for himself, he was perfectly fine with "Joesph Adam Jonas" the name his mother and father, and preist had given him from birth. He could just imagine the look on their faces, everyone's faces if he was found here, his mother would scold him and say "Those poor unfortunate souls, you know Joesph , it's a good thing you have a supportive family". His father would shake his head, and walk by. His church , would turn their backs on him . But something in those flaws, made Joesph Jonas want to know more about the danger in life. Joesph Jonas wanted change, and oh boy, was he ever going to get change. He thought about it for another second, before loosing every moral he ever had, he smirked. br

br

"Sure." He winked back, Joe was flirtatious, and all his friends knew this, but he was never this bad. He never lost control, and he never lost his voice of reason, but something in his mind was holding back. Something that he could not put a name on , something that he had been warned about was suddenly becoming a new idea of a great life, and suddenly sunday school didn't intrest him , heck!Normal school , did not interest him anymore, as all he wanted to learn was how to play this game.br

br

"I can teach you how to dance you know." Said Blair, clicking her tounge against her teeth, she was suddenly seeming unberably sexy. br

br

"Whatever you'd like.." Joe muttered into her ear seductivly, even causing shivers to go up his own spine. The one he had finally grown, is what people believe to be true. But it was the one that was in the dark, just waiting to break out of Joe's innocent shell. The one only he ever knew in his dreams to be real. The one Blair and Rebecca were the first to actually see. br

br

"I think.." She whispered. Joe went tense, as she nibbled on his ear. He had never gone that far with a girl, and yes . That must sound really pathetic.br

br

"That I, want you to meet April.." She teased him , hitching her skirt up some more, just to make joe accumulate a small fraction of drool on his cheek. He sheepishly whiped it away with the corner of his shirt sleeve, she giggled at him he was certainly in some need of fixing up, and that's exactly what was going to happen , her and rebecca we're going to fix him u-p. br

br

They mounted the stairs, Joe receiving high-fives from guys he had only heard about from wild stories . Which of course, he had heard these stories from Blair herself. Everyone knew what was going to happen next, and their was no sense in denying it. It was what happened everytime Blair went to one of April's parties , she'd find a dance partner. Seductivly mount the stairs, making the boy , or girl , wonder what was going to happen next. Now , you see , Blair wasn't a lesbian , nor bi-sexual , she could just kiss, and seduce anyone she wanted to , without caring whether it was a boy or girl. Everyone knew this about her. That was why , what had happened next , for those who know of such events, did not surprise them. br

br

"Second last door on the left." Said Blair, letting her skirt fall back down a bit again. Joe's smiled faltered for a fraction of a second, just until Blair turnt around again and grinned widely at him. "You're gonig to hit the wall joe." She laughed nochantly. Color rose to Joe's face, as he laughed at how much of a doofus he was being . This of course would be his first time, afterall .br

br

Often others would ask "First time doing what?" . But those people , only expect the best from Joe Jonas, and then only expect in the end to be played for a fool. Because that's what he does, and he does it best. br

br

"And here we are, finally. Sorry about that April." Blair giggled. Joe stood there awkwardly, first he was damn proud to be up their in that room with two hott girls, but suddenly his morals flew up into his throat, and back to his gut . Making him ten times more nervous about what was going to happen , and you couldn't just exactly say no to the two hottest girls in the student body. br

br

"Oh, that's alright." April smiled kindly. Joe started to loosen up a little bit, as he was invited over to sit down with the two girls on the red loveseat, considering it was meant for two people to sit on , they're thighs were touching, but April, nor Blair seemed to notice or care. Next, Joe seen April break out a bunch of "Mojo" drinks out, it was a white bottle, with "Mojo" written on it, and a blue, green, pink or orange design on it. Blair stared at joe for a second to see if joe was going to reach for one, but after a few seconds of a blank stare from Joe, Blair knew Joe was going to back out if she hadn't acted quick.br

br

"Hey, what's your name ? " April questioned Joe, scooting even closer to him on the couch.br

br

"I'm - " Joe was going to say "Joesph" but it clearly sounded to him , that if he were to say his full name, he'd never hear the end of it. " I'm Joe." He cleared his throat with a small cough.br

"Well Joe, I think we all know why you're here." She dragged her finger slowely down joe's chest, and slowely got closer to joes ' buddy'. She lightly put her hand on his groin area, just resting it there, like it was completely and utterly normal for her to do such a thing. "Why don't you have a drink , loosen up?" She smirked, she could feel joe tense up next to him, and she knew he would need a drink to get him through the night.br

br


	2. A less than pleasant dinner

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, California, America, or any of the references to these things. I do not own any music, and I own half of the ideas as my friends Laura and Chelsea helped me plan out a few major things in this series. Chelsea owns April. Laura owns Blair. I own Juliet.

If you would like to beta-read for me, please message me! It is so hard to find a beta reader who will read M-rated series.

Chapter 2

Fast-forward two years.

"Did you hear about that party?" Giggled another girl, I sighed. I was invited yes, but what was the point of getting loaded beyond belief and not remembering whatever the hell you did the next morning? 'Cause I didn't see one at all. Of course, Joe Jonas was going along with Blair, one of my best friends. Who happens to go out with Joe. Then there was April, she's pretty cool and she's a close friend as well, of course she planned this party, and it was going to be amazing from the plans I heard. I continuously tapped my pen on my desk, just counting down the minutes until I could get out of this stupid desk, and go to visit Nick. He had gotten really sick last night from his sugars, and was told to stay in bed or else by his mother.

The Jonas' are about the coolest people around. Although Joe is a stoner and "alchie", he's pretty cool too, when he's not saying anything, or when he's just not around. So you can tell, me and him don't really get along well. I hope you realize how much of a jerk he honestly is too. Blair always is saying how I'm too innocent or something, and should just hang out with Joe sometime. She actually offered to share her boyfriend! I was shocked, but not at the same time, I mean her and April where the two most popular girls in the student body at our school. Which I suppose made me popular by association. But it also made me invisible compared to them.

"Oh My Gosh!" Yelled April loudly, once getting into the streets of Los Angeles. "It is so crazy here!" She squealed. "Did I mention how much I **LOVE **California?"

"You only love it cause you're always at parties." I sighed.

"Juliet, Julie, Jules. " Laughed Blair, I gave her a sharp look that could be mistaken for a glare when she called me Jules. "Anyhow, just cause you're the whole 'girl next door who is completely and totally in love with _NICHOLAS JONAS_' doesn't mean we're all that innocent. Look at him, he probably doesn't even freaking masturbate. He has a belt buckle that says and I quote 'Praise the lord', doesn't that say enough on it's own?"

"Whatever, I'm going over to the Jonas' house for dinner anyways. Bye." I smiled, hugging them both, and heading off in the way of Nick's house.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Juliet! Nick's been asking for you all day, it's driving me insane." Laughed Mr. Jonas. "He's been as hyper as anything, once his sugar's calmed down. His mother just let him out of bed when she realized he wasn't going to be quiet wherever he was."

I laughed, "Mr. Jonas, haven't you learnt by now that if you lock him up in the basement you'll hardly hear his yells?" I joked.

"Very good observation, I'm sure we'll try that next time."

"JULES!" Yelled Nick, who was running down the staircase. Almost banging into Denise who was holding a pot of spaghetti.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! I swear if you run down that staircase one more time!"

"Sorry Mom, but I want to see Jules." He said giving her the puppy dog look.

"Fine, she's right there, now, please do not commit you're own murder." She laughed gently

"Smell's good." I smiled delicately.

"My mom makes the BEST spaghetti ever." Grinned Frankie opening his arms to give me a hug.

"That, I'm sure she does." I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Anyways, time to go play with your webkinz Frankie, me and Jules are hanging out, she's my friend!" Said Nicholas childishly.

"She's my friend too!" He whined.

"Hey, ignore you're big brother, he's just being a sook cause he knows I like you better." I knelt down at his level.

Frankie grinned and ran off to play with his Webkinz as demanded by Nick.

"You're such a bully, you know that right?" I laughed. Once up in Nick's room.

"Only cause I didn't get to see you today at school and I was stuck home bored, and I missed you." He smiled.

"So how are your lyrics coming along?" I asked.

"Actually, I think I'm close to being done one," He smiled proudly. I had known for a fact that he'd been working on it for a long time, approximately through-out the six months he had been touring.

"Do you think you'd let me hear it for once?" I said, batting my eyes at him.

"Ha-ha, I'm not falling for that one. So no. Not until we have an album." He said with a small smile on his face.

"But nick, you haven't even gotten looked at by minor record company's." I said.

"No, but eventually we will, and when we do, eventually we'll be big. Bigger than Disney." He laughed. I laughed along as well; it was at times like this you truly knew who your best friend was. And he was definitely mine.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

After supper had ended, we went to hang out with Kevin. Paul Kevin Jonas the Second, he was 20, turning 21 in November, He was also into the party scene, but nowhere near the depth Joe had done. Kevin was actually still a virgin, and planned to until marriage. He drank, but not overly, and the hardest drug he ever touched was hash. So, as Kevin was talking to Nick about the lyrics, I had decided to go roam around the house, and check out their small recording studio. As I was down there, I seen a green light flashing by a button that read "PLAY BACK."

As my curious self, I decided to press the button. A soft guitar started to play through the headphones. Nick's voice softly flowed into the song, followed by Joe's powerful one. Before I could even process the lyrics, Joseph Jonas himself came down, and interrupted me. "I don't think Nick wanted you to hear that yet." He said, a coy smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied sheepishly. "I actually didn't even pay attention to they lyrics, I was too interested in the guitar."

"Yeah, Just don't let Nick know you've been down here listening in. He might get a little mad."

"Sorry… " I muttered.

"But, I might always just let it slip." He murmured, slowly walking over near me in the black leather-rotating chair. "Unless that is," he said coming down to look me eye-to-eye.

"You do a favor for me. And yourself if I say so." He purred, and tried to be; as what I would guess 'seductive'. Just as he said '_he might always let it slip'_, he let his pants zipper slip. My eyes widened as I realized what type of a favor he was looking for.


	3. This isn't your scene

Disclaimer : I still do not own the Jonas Brothers, and I own 1/3 of the characters

Disclaimer : I still do not own the Jonas Brothers, and I own 1/3 of the characters. I own the plot, and I do not own any of the music. I am not affiliated with Disney in no way at all.

Warning : Rated M. In this chapter there is drug references and use , alcohol consumtion by the characters, and sexual scenes. This is not for the light or faint of heart.

Please, please , please . review !

That is all,

EmilyAnn.93

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

Juliet's Point of view.

"Do you seriously expect me to go to that party?" I asked shocked. I seriously could not believe that Nicholas Jonas my best friend from since forever, who had never even touched alcohol except for in church when they give it to you. Was trying to coax me into going to a party, and for your information, it's that type of a party.

"No, I don't expect you. Nobody does, I just thought it'd be cool. I mean, we're not going to be teens forever. I just thought you might like to share your first party with me." Stated Nick. But, he was right. No one did expect me to go, they all expected Nick to at some point, because it was in his 'blood', Joe was nick's brother. Joe was a hard partier. Joe was what nick was expected to become. But for me, there were no expectations. I was considered nobody in the partying world. And we both knew that.

I sighed, quietly throwing away my morals. Something like what Joseph Jonas had done right before his first drink. Something he had done before his first time,

And something he had certainly done at his first party. Many people have made this mistake, just throwing away all they believe in; trading their stable lives for, what turns out to be a life of never knowing what could happen or when it could happen.

"So, you will?" he asked hopefully. "I'll be right there with you, just like we promised when we were younger." He nudged my side, making me crack a small smile.

"You remembered?" I laughed.

"Of course! We pinky swore, I don't pinky swear to just anybody!" He smiled genuinely. "We promised that we'd do our first's together, no matter what."

"Wait, does that mean…" I laughed, giving him an once-over.

"Ha," He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm kidding, completely!" I laughed at his awkwardness.

"Okay, good you had me scared. I don't really think about that." He laughed.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I fixed the last piece of my hair, or to be more correct – was trying to fix the last strand of hair. I sighed, and blew the piece of hair out of my face, quickly running my fingers through my now silky smooth hair. My hair fell back into it's close to perfect place.

"Oh, come on!" laughed Nicholas. "Honestly, what are you wearing?" he sighed.

I opened up the door, and he seen me in a pair of leggings with a baby doll tank.

"No way. You look too nice in that for a hardcore party."

"Hardcore?" I asked, my color falling from my cheeks.

"Well, not really. I mean. Well – you know?"

"Oh no, no, no! I should not have ever let you convince me into this Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail, and shoved him out of my room, changing into a pair of skinny jeans a gray graphic t-shirt and a pair of purple uggs. When I unlocked the door, nick was standing there ready to drag me.

"Change your top, and we're leaving." He demanded.

"Fine." I sighed; I opened up my closet doors again, and grabbed my black shimmer tank top.

"Shoes?" he laughed. "You're going to be boiling in those."

"Ugh, you are so worse than a girl best friend!" I grumbled.

"I resent that." He laughed at my grumpiness.

"Fine, how are _these_ Mr. Picky?" I had a pair of black high heels shoved on my feet.

"Good! Now, let's go."

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

_The music pumped loudly through the house, making every motion seem like an ocean of noise. The bass kept beating louder and louder with each passing second, thumping against the walls, against the china dishes, against the teenagers dancing on the floor. Above all the haze, and the smell of dope, in the corner of the room, two teenagers walked in._

"Why does it smell so funny here?" I asked, completely un-aware.

"It's alcohol, sweat, sex and drugs mixed together. It doesn't always smell so great." Whispered nick. I laughed quietly.

"Hey man! Good on ya!" Said some guy, giving nick a pat on the back. "It's nice to have another Jonas here, Joe lost his game once he got with Blair."

"No girl can tame, DJ danger." Laughed Joe walking up behind the guy. "Been a long time Ben."

"Hey Juliet." Smiled Joseph.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"Here, have a beer." Said Joe, shoving it in my hand.

Soon, nick wasn't anywhere to be found. I was left to fend for myself in the middle of the room. I seen Joe, Blair and April standing around, but decided to go somewhere else. I walked over to the couch, where people were getting high as a kite.

"Jules." Laughed Joe. "This doesn't seem like you're scene."

"Yeah, but this beer is good." I said, talking another long swig.

"You're not supposed to drink beer that fast." He watched in amazement. "Are you sure it's your first time drinking?"

"Definitely, my first time drinking." I giggled.

"What do you think so far?" he smiled, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It's pretty cool."

7 beer, 5 shots, and 7 electric screwdrivers later.

"I don't even care anymore!!" I said enthusiastically, a huge grin on my face.

"Just don't feel bad tomorrow, when you're sober. It's nothing to feel guilty about." Said April.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" asked Joe.

"What about Blair?" I asked.

"Hey, Blair." He smiled. "Jules and I are going to go upstairs."

"FINALLY." She laughed. "I didn't think she'd ever do anything."

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

As we sat up in the room, Joe took out a bag of dope.

"You want a pass?" he asked, rolling up the joint.

"Sure, just don't let nick know I did this without him." I replied.

"He's probably already after doing it tonight anyways." Joe said, looking up from his work, and back down to it again. "He's probably after doing more than just that tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know what raging hormones do." He winked at me.

"That wasn't by choice Joe, it was either that or you told nick I was snooping, when it was by pure accident."

"But you were awfully sexy." He said, moving like a snake. He looked back down to his joint, and quickly set it down. "I can certainly see why I've heard my brother moan your name in his sleep."

I was shocked. "Nah, it's nick."

"Oh, but you see. I know something that nobody else knows about the two of you." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" I challenged, laughing slightly. What was Joe talking about?

"I know how you promised that you'd do your first's together. **Every single last one."**

"Well, I mean. It's not like, " I tried to explain myself.

"It's not like we were talking about that, right?" laughed Joe. "When he said that, he meant everything including all those things. How do you think he'll feel when he knows I was the first person you gave a blow-job to?"

"That's not fair, Joe." I replied hastily.

"How is it not fair?" He smirked.

"Because, you forced me."

"Well, if you'd like for that first to stay a secret…." He smirked, the same smirk as the first time.

"Name your price." I sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"There's a few things I could say, but I'm thinking there's a few photo's, I'd like to take. And you did go to a modeling class once before."

Okay, not exactly what I was thinking. "Is there any other option?" I pleaded. "I'd do just about anything to not have him know."

"Or, we could…" I could tell he was thinking up of something evil and cruel. He made a circle with one finger, and kept the other finger straight. Then, put that finger in the hole and made a popping sound.

"Oh my god! No."

"Option number one then. Or I could just tell nick." He took out his I phone and pressed 4 Nick was on speed dial.

"Hello?" nick answered after a few rings.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and then hung it up. "Okay, lets do this."

NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-

_Shorty wanna thug, bottles in the club, shorty wanna hump ya, you know I love to touch ya, lovely lady_

I picked up my cell phone after getting outside, I sure hoped it wasn't my parent's calling.

"Hello?" I replied. For a few minutes there was no response, but suddenly I heard a soft females voice say, "I'm sorry." I almost thought that I was dreaming, and hung up. What was that about?

Hey girls 

**I just want to make a shout out to my beta-reader, make sure to review girls. **

**I also wanted to say that this story has been planned to get into a lot more detail than just what this chapter has. This is basically mild, compared to further chapters. If you want to stick around for the story but do not want to read that type of writing, I'll give you a fair warning.**

**Review? I'd love you. **

**Love, **

**EmilyAnn.93**


	4. A night worth forgetting

Disclaimer : I don't own the jonas brothers, I do own 1/3 of the characters, and i am not affiliated with disney in any sense

Disclaimer : I don't own the jonas brothers, I do own 1/3 of the characters, and i am not affiliated with disney in any sense at all.

**Warning : Rated M. This series is rated M for a reason, please do not come here reading it while there is already fair warnings and then give me bad reviews.**

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Can you believe that?" Asked April.

"Of course I can. 1) He's my boy toy; he can get any girl, or guy to do anything he wants.

2) Its Juliet, she was just waiting to get corrupted, she wouldn't have done it if she really didn't want to." Replied Blair, all knowing, after all that was exactly what she had taught him.

"Nice debut." Laughed April.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Those pictures." Replied Blair. "I'm not mad, he's a boy toy. Plus he's supper hot, so I understand."

"And exactly which photo's are you taking about?" I was confused, very confused. But deep down inside I had quite the idea of the photos, and how extremely provocative they actually turned out to be in the end. Joe told me that I was as good as porn, and that my talents shouldn't be put to waste. That he would do whatever I wanted with me once he had taken those photos. I didn't want anything more than to be left alone by Joseph; but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I really like the one where you're hair is draped in front of you, and your bent forward you're hair just covers your girls, but gives enough of a show to keep anybody pleased. That thong, by the way. I so gave that to you last summer, and what'd you say to me 'I'll never ever wear that' and you so did!" Laughed April.

"Hey Jules." Smiled Joe seductively as he walked over to the study hall table in school. I was surprised he knew we had a library with a reputation as big as his. "You coming to another party tonight? Nicky's going." He gave me a look, one that said ' I really don't care whether you were planning to come or not, 'cause you are anyways'.

I nodded my head. "Alright, sounds cool. What time?"

"Hmm, around 8."

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

It was another school night, but yet again I was going to the party. I sighed, why was I put into this position? What had I really done to deserve this? I accidentally snooped into a song I didn't even realize was written by nick? I groaned inwardly. Joe's number flashed on my phone followed by 'one new voicemail message!' I opened it up and heard the voice of Joe Jonas, followed by a lot of loud noise.

"_Hey Jules, I'm at the party now, you better come soon, and wear something sexy. Remember: less is more." _

I grumbled at his snaky remarks, but did as told. I was wearing a black halter-top, and a denim miniskirt.

I arrived at the party right on time; of course Joe was draped over Blair. Blair didn't seem to mind at all, but once I had come, she scurried over and brought me over to Joe.

"Now, you two go have fun." She winked, sending us both up over the stairs. Joe laughed, and smirked at me.

"Oh, we will." He replied smugly.

Once we had gotten into the bedroom Joe smirked. "So, what do you want me to do with you? You have one wish, and I'll fulfill it." My dignity had already left the first time I walked into these parties, but since those photos went online I had none left. What did I have left to loose right now?

"Hmm…" I thought carefully.

"Anything." Said Joe, reassuringly giving me one of those looks. The ones I knew oh-so-well.

"Is it okay if it's a bit of a longer wish?" I asked.

"If it's longer, then you'll have to complete one of my wishes." He smirked gladly.

"As long as nick doesn't find out." I murmured in his ear seductively.

"He won't, he never does."

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

A few minutes later we were in a hot steamy bath. The bubbles just covered the top of the water, leaving my areas to be in the peace of privacy. But it's not like it would matter. I was back on to Joe's chest, his legs wrapped around my middle, as he was massaging my shoulders. I didn't want anything more than something romantic at this moment, to let me know that I still had some of my sanity left. Joe pulled me closer, for reasons unknown, and slowly his hands slid down to my stomach, leaving a trail of Goosebumps on my shoulders. I relaxed into his grip, slipping down into the water a bit, so I was cuddled into Joe's chest. He started to nibble on my ear, kissing it seductively. Before I knew it, he was kissing my neck. His hands started to trail down further, to my lowest abdominal muscles. I tightened my muscles up, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry." He muttered kissing me on the forehead, "Just turn around and face me." I didn't know what was coming next, but I did as told. My eyes were traveling everywhere possible except to Joe. "Look me in the eyes." He said, I did as told again. "Now, it's my turn for my wish." I gulped loudly, I could figure out his wish pretty easily. I didn't say anything, and just nodded my head. He put his hands between my thighs, and spread my legs. I sighed shakily.

"Just let me do what I'm going to do, and I promise you that you'll enjoy it. Just close your eyes," he said kindly. I took a sharp intake of air, and then slowly nodded my head, closing my eyes, and getting my comfortable in the water. " Get as comfortable as possible, lying down would be best."

"O-okay." I managed to say shakily. I put my neck in a neck pillow and rested my head near the end of the bath, my legs facing the taps. I felt Joe's hands slid over my wet body. As Joe did that I could feel my muscles tighten with excitement and nervousness.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" I replied, a small grin breaking into my face.

"Close your eyes." He muttered caressing my hip gently.

I smiled softly, but as soon as Joe's hand slipped down lower, I could feel the nervousness creep into my body.

"I won't hurt you," He promised.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Nick's Point Of View

It was nearing midnight when Jules came from upstairs; she looked a bit shaken up. But I thought nothing more than just a little too much alcohol. It's not like Jules to drink a lot, so it must've been the drinks catching up on her.

I smiled and hugged her tight, I had only two drinks that night, and I was still sober. "Let's go outside."

"Alright." She smiled, looking completely different than she did a minute ago, the scared and nervous Juliet; was replaced with a confident and friendly Juliet. We walked out in the back garden, and into the depths of the forest. I brought her to one of the most romantic place's I've ever seen. It was midnight, the moon was shining bright, and the starts were smiling. Like they knew what was going to happen on this night.

I smiled gently, taking her hand in mine, as we stopped at my truck that I had previously parked in here. We jumped in the back of the truck on the mattress that I had blown up, with pillows and a blanket.

"Nick, I have something to tell you." She muttered nervously.

"Shh." I said putting my finger to her lips. " I need to tell you something first."

She went quiet and waited for me to speak. "I love you."

"What?" she asked in a hardly audible voice.

"I said: I love you."

"…Ha, I must've heard you wrong. Did you just say, 'I love you'?"

"I did. Juliet I love you, I love you, and I love you." I repeated over and over again. Turning on my side propping my head up, and slowly I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Nick, I love you too. But I need to be honest with you-" Said Juliet.

"What's that?"

"Promise you won't freak out."

"I promise." I muttered kissing her all over, as she shakily took a breath.

"Nick, I accidentally listened to one of your songs in your studio. I didn't realize exactly what it was, I just thought it was another Joe rap, or your rap, or Kevin's, I didn't really listen to the lyrics I was too entranced by the guitar. But Joe caught me, and when he caught me. He made a deal with me." She started shakily. Oh god, Joe had gotten to her.

"I didn't know what to do, I thought you would freak so I took the deal without asking what I had to do." She started again, wearily. "He made me give him a blow-job, Nick."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, He took me upstairs one night at a party, and so he wouldn't tell you that I had done that first with him, instead of you, he made me take nude photos. Then tonight he made me go upstairs again, and he fingered me nick." she finished.

"God Damn It! Juliet, I try to make something romantic and you ruin it!" I yelled angrily. What was I supposed to say?

"Nick, listen to me: All I thought about when that stuff was happening was you. Not Joe, Not Kevin, Not Andrew. You. Y-O-U. I wanted you. I still want you, and I need you, so bad." She said, making my stomach jump into my throat.

"I want you." She muttered kissing my neck. I could feel my face heat up. Tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

"I need you." I said in a husky voice, my "man-hood" taking over.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

" I need you." Said Nick in a husky voice. My best guess was his man-hood was taking over his hormones. He kissed me hard and passionately, easing down once he had what he needed to keep him tied over. "I still want to have those firsts with you." He muttered in my ear. " I don't care if you've done that with Joe." He spat Joe's name like it was evil. "I want you." He kissed me again slowly on the lips, smiling into the kiss. "And if I don't have you, I might as well die."

"I love you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I whispered flipping him over so I was now on top. " I want you, and I need you. If I don't have you, I might just wet myself." I kissed his collarbone, slowly reaching my hands up under his shirt, roaming around my newly found partner for the first time. "I want those firsts with you. I always have. And I need you inside of me, right now." I could feel him start to get excited underneath me; He quickly with all of his strength (Which happens to be a lot, actually) flipped me over, and pulled the blankets over our heads.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied grinning into a kiss.

He reached his hands up under my shirt, roaming carefully like every inch of skin was a new land, something new to him, something to call his own.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered kissing my neck.

"I'm getting so warm" I moaned quietly.

"I want to take my time." He replied. " I want to get to know you're body, to know It's every inch and bump, every muscle and weakness. I want to know your pressure points, and I want to know your pleasure, Could I be your pleasure?"

"You are my pleasure,"

"Then let me guide you, close your eyes, and let me take you in. Let me take you to a place you've never been, to a place you'll dream of in years to come." He whispered looking in my eyes, tears started to form in my eyes.

"I love you." I smiled. He took this as his signal to roam, to take his time and know me.

His hands slowly lifted up my top, I put my arms up so he could easily take it off. It slid off and he put it under his pillow. He took this chance to pull the blanket down and see my skin in the moonlight. "I can't do this under a blanket, I'm too warm." I grunted.

"I can't do this without looking at you, and your body." He replied kissing me.

My body started to get warmer and warmer with the second, as I felt his hands roam my torso, he closed his eyes taking it all in as I watched him every second. My body shook a little with the cold wind breezing through. "Are you cold?" Nick asked genuinely concerned.

"No, I want to see your body when we touch. I'm just nervous."

"It's okay, I would never hurt you." He smiled caringly.

"I know," I replied.

His hands slowly un-buttoned my denim skirt, he didn't have as much roaming to do here - Okay, I'm guessing he did. His finger slowly slid up my panties, feeling around inside of my underwear, he looked me in the eyes, asking permission to go any further. As I nodded my head his finger slipped inside of me gently he moved it in and out, gaining speed, then slowing down. Just before I was about to explode with happiness he pulled his finger out, and wiped the liquid in his old Levi's.

I smiled gently, as he continued to look at my body, His hands caressed my breast, then he gently unhooked my bra, slipping it off of my shoulders with my help, my hands guiding his. Next he took off my panties, folding the now soaked underwear and laying it under his pillow again. He completely took the blanket off of us, and just gazed at my body for a few moments, making me feel self-conscious for a moment, but as he noticed my awkwardness he smiled. "Your so beautiful, I can't stop staring at you."

"Thank-you, you're so amazing." I smiled back. He lifted his shirt a bit to take it off. But before he could do anything, I pulled him down on top of me, and kissed him passionately. He lifted himself off of me for a moment, hovering my body, as I slipped my hands up his shirt, and he helped me lift if off. I closed my eyes, similar to what he had done, and felt his warm and chiseled chest. Smiling with every further touch. He guided my hands slowly down to his pants, letting me feel the small trail of hair on his lower stomach. He guided me through unbuttoning his pants, and he kicked them off. When I opened up my eyes again, he was only in his boxers, smiling kindly urging me to go forward, but telling me that if I wanted to stop I could. " I want you so much right now."

"I need you so much right now." He replied honestly. I could feel him wanting me.

"I'll go slow." He whispered in my ear.

"I'd appreciate it." I laughed quietly, as we slipped off the last of the garments.


End file.
